wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Zaklęty dwór/II/III
Juliusz z silnym jakimś postanowieniem wyjechał z domu i pognał ku Buczałom, skąd, jak wiadomo, jedyna do Zaklętego Dworu prowadziła droga. O kilkanaście kroków przed zakrętem w znaną nam lipową ulicę spotkał młody dziedzic swego godnego mandatariusza. Pan Gągolewski wracał z folwarku, a twarz jego promieniła cała szczególnym zadowoleniem, bo łatwiej, niż się spodziewał, powiodło mu się Girgilewicza przyciągnąć do knowanego spisku. Stary ekonom, podłechtany świetnymi obietnicami, a srodze rozżalony na Katylinę, nakłonił się skoro do wszystkiego i oświadczył się gotowym w każdej chwili wystąpić z świadectwem, że nieboszczyk starościc był wariat, taj tylko! — Wykurzymy za dziesiątą miedzę tego młodego szerepetkę i jego zausznika! — przyrzekał na końcu mandatariusz. Pan Girgilewicz westchnął ciężko. — Już nie tyle chodzi mi o samego dziedzica, bo między nami mówiąc, to jeszcze niezłe byłoby człeczysko — rzekł potrząsając głową — ale ten zawłoka to istny czort, taj tylko. Mandatariusz na każde wspomnienie Czorguta mimowolnie srożył czoło. — Poczekaj no, jegomość — pocieszał się teraz — taką mu kurtę skroimy, że mu aż w pięty pójdzie. — Dałby Bóg, taj tylko — wzdychał Girgilewicz i po krótkiej dalszej rozprawie dobił ostatecznie targu. Mandatariusz, dopiąwszy swego, wracał do domu w złotym humorze; całą drogę mówił półgłośno do siebie i na wszystkie strony obiema gestykulował rękoma. — Nie ma co mówić — rozpamiętywał — tęgi łeb u tego Żachlewicza! Jak wszystko wykalkulował! Wielka szkoda, że nie ma egzaminów na mandatariusza i polizeirychtera! Fiu, fiu! cały cyrkuł zakasowałby z kretesem! Po tym wybuchu swej adoracji pomieszanej znacznie z zazdrością przystąpił pan sędzia w dalszym monologu do właściwej rzeczy. — Dowiedzione już — prawił dalej — starościc nie był przy zdrowych zmysłach umierając, a my postawimy dowody, że mu brakowało piątej klepki i za życia... Testament musi być uznany za żaden... null und nichtig, mości dobrodzieju!... Jaśnie wielmożny hrabia, pan z panów, obejmie majątek ab intestato... ten niedowarzony młokos dostanie szczutka w nos... a ten jego przyjaciel i zausznik, frr — zafurczał nagle, ale tuż zaraz przymilkł co prędzej, bo za plecyma swymi posłyszał tętent konia, a obróciwszy się ujrzał Juliusza. Pochwycił skwapliwie za czapkę i ukłonił się, jak mógł, najuniżeniej. Zacny nasz mandatariusz miał tę chwalebną zasadę, że nie lubił nigdy zarzucać sieci przed niewodem, czyli inaczej, strzegł się jak ognia pokazać pierwej swe drapieżne pazury, aż póki wszelkie nie usunęło się niebezpieczeństwo. Juliusz uprzejmym skinieniem głowy odpowiedział na uniżony ukłon swego oficjalisty i nie zatrzymując się wcale, pognał dalej. — Gdzie też on jedzie? — zagadnął się mandatariusz. Juliusz skręcił w lipową ulicę. Mandatariusz cmoknął językiem. — Do Zaklętego Dworu! Ho, ho! coś nowego się święci! dalibóg, święci! Zęby go też można podejrzeć bliżej — szepnął. Po chwili pokiwał głową, łypnął oczyma i mruknął przez zęby: — Fiu, fiu! komisarz Schnoferl! Ale w tym momencie zadrżał cały, bo znowu raźny za plecyma ozwał się tętent. Obejrzał się co prędzej. Przed nim stał Katylina na zdyszanym i spienionym koniu. — Nie widziałeś pan w tej chwili Juliusza? — zawołał pan Damazy Czorgut, nie odpowiadając nawet na uniżony ukłon mandatariusza. — Właśnie co znikł w lipowej ulicy — odpowiedział skwapliwie pan Gągolewski. Katylina skoczył z konia. — Dobrze — mruknął przez zęby. — Mój mości Gągolewski — zawołał głośno, ściągając na dół uzdę — bądź łaskaw, weź konia mego do siebie, ja pójdę piechotą. I w tej samej chwili nie troszcząc się bynajmniej o odpowiedź, rzucił tak zręcznie uzdę ku mandatariuszowi, że jak stryczek zawisła mu na szyi. Sam zaś co tchu popędził ku lipowej ulicy. Nie przygotowany na tak zaszczytne zlecenie mandatariusz rozdziawił nielitościwie gębę, wybałuszył oczy i stał niemy, nieruchomy, z uzdą na szyi jak osieł pochwycony na arkan wśród stepu. Opamiętał się nareszcie po dobrej chwili i nabiegając krwią cały, z dziką złością zgrzytnął zębami. — Za co on mię ma! ten oczajdusza! — zawołał w najwyższej pasji i indygnacji. I zrywając gwałtownie uzdę z szyi, chciał ją daleko rzucić od siebie, ale wtem zawahał się jakoś. — Niech cię piorun trzaśnie! — wysapał w gniewie, machnąwszy ręką. — Ale poczekaj, szubienniku, zapłacisz mi za wszystko z lichwą! Tak mi, Boże, daj zdrowie! Po tym gwałtownym wybuchu, trzęsąc się jak w febrze z gniewu, szybkim krokiem pospieszył do swego mieszkania, prowadząc znużonego konia za sobą. Juliusz tymczasem pędził wprost ku Zaklętemu Dworowi. Krótką chwilkę, jakby z samej ciekawości tylko, zatrzymał się przed główną bramą wjazdową i zaraz skręcił w bok, wąską ścieżką wzdłuż parkanu ogrodowego. W kilka chwil stał przed zagrodą Kostia Bulija. Spoza wysokiego ociernionego płotu ozwało się głośne szczekanie psów. Juliusz zskoczył z konia i przystąpił do bramy, lecz zastał zamkniętą. Zaczął pukać coraz silniej, ale prócz szczekania psów żaden inny nie odpowiadał mu głos. Dobywając się ciągle bezskutecznie, spostrzegł, że bramę zamykała tylko żelazna zasuwka z drugiej strony. Oczywiście więc musiał ktoś być w domu. Zniecierpliwiony podjechał koniem pod samą bramę, spiął się w siodle i przechylając się przez wierzch, przy pomocy szpicruta odsunął rygiel żelazny. Brama rozwarła się na ściężaj. Obadwa brytany, jakby przestraszone nagłym napadem czy może udobruchane samą powierzchownością Juliusza, przestały naraz ujadać i tylko z cicha warczały przy swych budach. Juliusz zsiadł z konia i z niejakim wahaniem oglądał się dokoła. Samotna zagroda wyglądała pusta i głucha, jakby nie zamieszkana. Jedne tylko psy dawały oznaki życia. Młodzieniec widocznie chwiał się w niepewności, jak sobie dalej postąpić. Zasunięty z tej strony rygiel świadczył niezbicie, że jeśli nie sam Kost' Bulij, to ktoś inny musi być w domu. Juliusz chciał niezwłocznie widzieć się z starym kozakiem, pierwszy raz postanowił z nim pomówić otwarcie i stanowczo. Nie zastawszy zaś teraz, jak się zdawało, jego samego, chciał przynajmniej widzieć osobę, co po nim zasunęła rygiel u bramy. Tymczasem nikt z chaty nie wychodził na jego przyjęcie, a oprócz obudwu psów w całej zagrodzie żadnej żywej nie widać było duszy. Juliusz postanowił zaprowadzić konia swego do stajni i wejść wprost do chaty. Stajnia przypierała, jak zwykle we wszystkich chłopskich zagrodach, tuż do stodoły, a stała naprzeciw głównego budynku. Juliusz wszedł do środka i zastał ją zupełnie; próżną. Kostia więc w samej rzeczy nie było w domu, bo tylko on sam wyjeżdżał swymi czarnymi końmi. Młodzieniec zawahał się w progu i nie myślał już iść dalej. — Niewątpliwie nie ma go w domu — szepnął sam do siebie. Wtem koń jego zarżał głośno, a z przyległej stodoły odpowiedziało mu jakieś inne, głośne rżenie końskie. Juliusz drgnął mimowolnie. — Więc nie mylę się, ktoś tu jest koniecznie — mruknął. I zmieniając nagle poprzednie swe postanowienie, przywiązał konia swego do żłobu, a sam przez szczeliny w ścianie próbował zajrzeć do środka stodoły. Wszakże wszędzie wyglądały tylko zasieki zboża, a tok do młócenia stał pusty i próżny. Dopiero po dłuższym usilnym rozglądaniu się dopatrzył Juliusz, naprowadzony rżeniem konia, że w najciemniejszym kącie stajni odchylała się ściana od stodoły i prowadziła w ciasną kryjówkę, założoną dokoła snopami i kołami. Kryjówka ta nie była w tej chwili próżną. Z niej wychodziło rżenie konia. Juliusz odchylił z lekka ukryte drzwi i wydał wykrzyk zdziwienia. Ujrzał przed sobą mały wózek z czarnym słomianym nakryciem i tego małego srokatego konia, którym tajemniczy maziarz uciekał z dominium, spotykając się w drodze z nim samym. — A więc on jest tutaj znowu! — mruknął Juliusz. Pierwsze domysły sprawdzały się zupełnie. Światło w narożnych oknach dworu znamionowało tylko nowy powrót tajemniczego gościa. — Lecz jakże po ostatniej swej przygodzie odważył się powrócić w te strony, nie zmieniwszy nawet przebrania? — zagadnął się Juliusz w głębokim zamyśleniu. — Taka nieroztropność jest nie tylko szaleństwem wobec samego siebie, ale zbrodnią wobec sprawy. Jak łatwo może się wszystko odkryć. — Nie żałuję, że tu przyszedłem! Muszę koniecznie widzieć się z samym maziarzem! — dodał z silnym postanowieniem. Im pilniej jednak rozmyślał nad ogólnym składem rzeczy, tym dziwniejszym wydawało mu się całe postępowanie zagadkowego maziarza. Domyślał się już z niezbitą pewnością, że człowiek ten był tylko w innym przebraniu ten sam zręczny kwestarz—emisariusz, co przybywszy podczas choroby starościca do Żwirowa, potrafił w nim w krótkim czasie tak gorliwego i zapamiętałego zjednać sobie zwolennika i niejako jednym zamachem zmienił cały charakter i całą istotę moralną człowieka, którego wszyscy mieli za półgłówka, dziwaka i niemal wariata. Juliusz wiedział głównie z opowiadania mandatariusza, że władza cyrkularna wpadła wówczas na trop tego mniemanego kwestarza, że odkryła wprawdzie jego niebezpieczny charakter, ale samego nie mogła dostać w swe ręce. Od tego czasu zrzucił on zapewne habit kwestarski, a przywdział osmolona płótniankę maziarza; lecz dlaczegóż teraz po nowym niebezpieczeństwie odkrycia do tego samego uciekł się przebrania? Czy za pomocą swych stosunków dowiedział się, że za wpływem Juliusza cały ten wypadek został zręcznie przytłumiony i zupełnie poszedł w niepamięć? W takim razie miał Juliusz zupełne prawo do jego wdzięczności, a szczególniej zaufania. „Czyż zresztą ma mię za szpiega, że nie pragnie się znieść ze mną? — bił się dalej z myślami niedoświadczony młodzieniec. — Jeśli był wysłannikiem tajnych stowarzyszeń, piastunem i krzewicielem tajnych zamiarów, musiało mu więc tym samym zależeć na jak największym przyroście zwolenników. Dlaczego jednak tak starannie unikał Oparek?” Na wszystkie takie i tym podobne zagadnienia jeden tylko słaby nasuwał się domysł. Aby tym lepiej ubezpieczyć swoje tajemnicze schronienie i miejsce schadzek z spólnikami, wystrzegał się przebiegły emisariusz wszelkich agitacji w bezpośrednim pobliżu i tylko na nieco dalsze okolice rozciągał swe działania. Po nieszczęśliwych próbach samego starościca, a późniejszym reformatorskim niepowodzeniu Juliusza niebezpiecznie było podnieść na nowo głos w dobrach zostających pod pilniejszym nadzorem, śród chłopów zrażonych pierwszymi, nie zachęcającymi doświadczeniami. Wszyscy bowiem przypominali sobie, jak surowe po ucieczce starościca wytoczyło się śledztwo i jak groźna nad kilką gromadami wisiała chmura. W ciągu ubiegłych czterech miesięcy Juliusz potajemnie dowiadywał się o działaniu maziarza w okolicy i przekonał się, że ma wielki wpływ i zachowanie w gromadach nieco odleglejszych, rzadko jednak, i to tylko w przejeździe, pokazywał się w sąsiedztwie Żwirowa. Bądź jak bądź, nie zapuszczając się w żadne dalsze domysły i kombinacje, postanowił Juliusz dotrzeć dziś koniecznie do dna tajemnicy i nie opuścić pierwszej odludnej zagrody, pokąd otwarcie i stanowczo nie rozmówi się z maziarzem. Przekonawszy się, że nie ma jego samego w ukryciu przy wózku i koniu w stodole, chciał udać się do wnętrza chaty i nie ruszyć stamtąd, aż pokąd zamierzonego nie dopnie celu. Dziwiło go jednak wielce, że kiedy psy dawniej zamilkły zupełnie, teraz nagle z podwójną ujadały zaciekłością i wszelkimi siłami rwały się ku chacie samej. Juliusz przystąpił ku drzwiom, ale na niespodziewaną trafił zaporę. Drzwi nie zdawały się zamknięte, a żadną miarą niepodobna ich było otworzyć, jakby; je z tyłu jakieś silne podpierały barki. Namozoliwszy się na próżno czas niejakiś, zaniechał utrudzony dalszej próby i postanowił spokojnie czekać na dziedzińcu, aż pokąd jaka żywa nie pojawi się dusza. Kilka chwil przechadzał się w milczeniu tam i nazad po dość ciasnej oborze, a wtem spostrzegł, że do przyległego ogrodu hrabiowskiego prowadziła stąd wygodna furtka, która w tej chwili była nawet na pół uchylona. Juliusz w pierwszym zapędzie zmierzył wprost ku niej. Na samym progu zawahał się jednak. — Złamałbym ostatnią wolę nieboszczyka — rzekł sam do siebie, cofając się mimowolnie w tył. Wszakże nic łatwiejszego, jak coś tłumaczyć samemu sobie. Juliusz zamyślił się na chwilę, a potem wstrząs! głową, jakby się jakiegoś ważnego pozbył ciężaru. — Testament mówi tylko o samym dworze — rzekł sam do siebie. — Nie wolno mi tylko przestąpić progów dworu, ale o ogrodzie nie ma wyraźnej wzmianki. — A zresztą, do czegóż to wszystko, kiedy i tak cała tajemnica jest już mniej więcej w moim ręku — dodał jakby na ostatnią swą ekskuzę. I nie wahając się już dłużej, wszedł wprost do ogrodu. Od furtki prowadziła śród krzewów agrestu i porzeczek wąska ścieżka ku cienistej ulicy kasztanowej, tej samej, którą Kost' Bulij biegł do Zaklętego Dworu, kiedy po rozstaniu się z maziarzem ujrzał nagle światło w narożnych oknach dworu. Wglądając w wszystko uważnie spostrzegł Juliusz, że ścieżka ta, acz widocznie wydeptana, zdawała się być bardzo mało uczęszczaną i zaledwie tylko tu i owdzie mniej bujny zarost trawy świadczył, że czasami ludzka przesuwała się po niej stopa. W samej zaś cienistej ulicy kasztanowej i takich nawet nie było śladów. Bujny zarost trawy zielenił się wszędzie. W ogóle też wyglądał cały ogród strasznie opuszczony i spustoszony. Najpiękniejsze drzewa owocowe w dzikie powystrzelały konary, rzadsze krzewy pokoszlawiały do niepoznania, a najszlachetniejsze kwiaty wyrodziły się zupełnie, przygłuszone dzikim chwastem i bodiakami. Juliusz nie szedł ku dworowi, ale skręcił wprost w głąb Ogrodu. Mimo całego swego zaniedbania i opustoszenia ogród Zaklętego Dworu bardzo uroczą nastręczał przechadzkę. Każda ulica, każda grządka, każde drzewo przypominały w nim dawny smak i dawne czasy. Cieniste szpalery labiryntowymi zakrętami wiły się dokoła, a tu owdzie wpadały w szerokie altany z stoletnich lip i modrzewiów lub nagle w kilkanaście drobnych, agrestem wysadzanych rozbiegały się ścieżek. Pogarbione i pożłobione w pniach drzewa owocowe zdawały się z jakimś melancholijnym smutkiem potrząsać bezpłodnymi gałęziami, jakby czuły swe dzisiejsze opuszczenie. Juliusz przypomniał sobie, że, według opowiadania dawnych sług dworskich, rozlewał się w zatyle ogrodu szeroki staw z małą wysepką pośrodku, na której nieboszczyk starościc najchętniej swe tajne z kwestarzem odbywał konferencje. Jakby jakimś niewiadomym owładnięty przeczuciem, Juliusz spieszył w tę stronę, orientując się bacznie śród krętych, najczęściej zwodniczych ścieżek. Niebawem natrafił na szerszą cokolwiek ulicę, a postępując wprost za jej kierunkiem, ujrzał z dala gęste zarośla trzciny i szuwaru, które w ciągu pięcioletniego opuszczenia ogrodu okryły bujnie tak troskliwie utrzymywane niegdyś brzegi i tylko wierzchołki drzew pozwalały widzieć z położonej w środku wysepki. — Wyborne miejsce do tajemniczych schadzek — wykrzyknął Juliusz mimowolnie — można by się ukryć przed samym Argusem! I prawie bezmyślnie postępował wzdłuż brzegów, próbując tu i owdzie przejrzeć przez gęste zarośla. Nagle przystanął uradowany. Jedna wąska smuga stawu była zupełnie wolna od zarośli, a kamiennymi płytami wyłożone pochyłe wybrzeże wskazywało, że tu dawniej przybijały łódki z wysepki. Teraz jeszcze znajdowało się w pobliżu kilka starych, na poły spróchniałych łodzi z wygodnymi, skórą wybijanymi siedzeniami, a koło nich mnóstwo mniej więcej zgrabnie wyciosanych spoczywało wioseł. Juliusz nie mógł przytłumić lekkiego wykrzyku zadowolenia. — Pojadę do wysepki! — zawołał sam do siebie. I przystępując bliżej do łódek, przymocowanych na łańcuszkach do wielkiego żelaznego pala, wybierał oczyma, która z nich najlepiej nadałaby się do podróży. Nagle wstrząsł się z lekka i pilnie nadstawił uszu. Śród głuchej ciszy, przerywanej tylko świegotem ptasząt po drzewach, odezwał się lekki plusk wody, jakby uderzenie wioseł w oddali. Juliusz cofnął się szybko w głąb za zarośle trzciny, wytężając ucho i wzrok ku stronie, skąd pierwszy doleciał go szmer. W samej rzeczy był to plusk wioseł i coraz przebijał się głośniej i wyraźniej. Juliusz uczuł, że mu krew cokolwiek szybszym uderzyła biegiem. Za chwilę miał stać oko w oko z tajemniczym człowiekiem, który może nie życzył sobie tego spotkania, a w którego tajemnicę on tak zuchwale się zakradał. I sam nie wiedział młodzieniec, czy ma od razu wystąpić naprzód i oczekiwać go otwarcie u brzegu, czy pozostać nieruchomo w swym ukryciu i dopiero później zastąpić mu drogę. — Może właśnie najgorzej uprzedzę go o sobie, że go aż do tej tropiłem kryjówki... — szepnął sam do siebie. Tymczasem plusk wioseł zbliżał się coraz więcej. — Pójdę i będę go oczekiwał na zakręcie ulicy — poszepnął naraz stanowczo. I już chciał wzdłuż zarośli trzciny popędzić w głąb ogrodu, kiedy znowu nagle przystanął nieruchomy. — Za późno... — mruknął. Rzeczywiście łódka musiała już być bardzo blisko, bo coraz wyraźniejsze rysowały się już kręgi na wodzie, a fale coraz wyżej występowały na kamienne wybrzeże. — Będę czekał tutaj, aż łódka przybije do brzegu, a wtedy wystąpię otwarcie i śmiało — rzekł sobie z usilnym postanowieniem. — Przybyłem tu przecież z troskliwości o niego samego — poszepnął, jakby sam sobie dodawał otuchy. W tej chwili drgnął znowu. Zdawało mu się wyraźnie, że coś zaszeleściło za jego plecyma w pobliskich zaroślach agrestu. Obrócił się, a tuż jakiś cień mignął mu przed oczyma, jakby jakaś postać ludzka zniknęła nagle w dziko wybujałych krzakach. W tejże samej chwili oczekiwana łódka przybiła do brzegu. Juliusz szybko wystąpił z swego ukrycia, a nagle stając jak wryty na miejscu, głośny wydał wykrzyk, na który jakby echo odezwał się jakiś inny głos w pobliskich krzakach agrestu. Z przypartej do brzegu łódki wyskoczyła drobną nóżką młoda dziewczyna w lekkiej różowej sukni, obciśniętej u góry białym pikowym kaftanikiem. Główkę osłaniał okrągły kapelusik tyrolski z błękitną dokoła wstążką. W ręku wisiał zgrabny słomkowy koszyczek, który niezupełnie zamknięty, pozwalał obok robótek kobiecych widzieć jakąś elegancko oprawną książkę. Na nagły, niespodziewany wykrzyk Juliusza drgnęła młoda dziewczyna przestraszona, a szybko podnosząc głowę powiodła dokoła jak kwiat bławatu oczyma. — Eugenia! — wykrzyknął Juliusz znowu. Na twarzy dziewczyny wystąpił silny rumieniec, drżąca, zakłopotana, zmieszana stała nieruchoma na miejscu i sama nie wiedziała, jak sobie postąpić. W pierwszej chwili chciała na powrót wskoczyć do łódki, ale zawahała się nagle i pozostała w jednej pozycji na miejscu. Juliusz postąpił naprzód. — Pani — wybąknął nie mniej może trwożliwy i pomieszany jak ona sama. — Panie!... — odszepnęła dziewczyna prawie mechanicznie. Juliusz mimowolnie cofnął się w tył. Głos ten wydał mu się wcale obcym. Wypatrzył się zachwiany na nieznajomą, ale spod szerokich kres kapelusza nie mógł bynajmniej dojrzeć jej rysów. Tylko po jednej stronie, jakby umyślnie rozwiązany, spadał na szyję bujny pukiel włosów jasnych jak len, miękkich i lśniących jak jedwab. — Ona!... — poszepnął Juliusz na to spostrzeżenie. I utwierdzony na nowo, postąpił naprzód. Dziewczyna stała jak wryta, z pochyloną na piersi głową. Zakłopotany młodzieniec zapomniał jakoś języka w gębie, jak w rogu nie wiedział, z czym się odezwać. Nareszcie z największym natężeniem przyszedł do siebie po części. — Przebacz, pani — rzekł zacinając się cokolwiek — szukałem cię tu... Dziewczyna z gestem zdziwienia cofnęła się w tył. Juliusz zawahał się na chwilkę, ale nagle, postępując o krok dalej, odezwał się już o wiele poważniejszym głosem: — Przepraszam panią, szukałem właściwie kogo innego, szukałem maziarza... — Ach! — szepnęła dziewczyna i drgnęła z lekka. — Pani nie chciałaś słuchać przestróg — ciągnął Juliusz dalej. — Ja? — przerwała i głowę podniosła w górę. Juliusz odskoczył z głośnym wykrzykiem. Przed nim nie stała Eugenia. Łudzące podobieństwo nieznajomej dziewczyny z hrabianką polegało głównie na wspólnej obudwom śnieżnej białości cery i jednakiej barwie oczu i włosów. Do tego przyłączyło się jeszcze jakieś dziwne, geneanomiczne niejako pokrewieństwo rysów twarzy. Gdyby obydwie stanęły obok siebie, niepodobna by z daleka odróżnić jedną od drugiej, lecz z bliska nader jasna i wyraźna występowała różnica. Hrabianka była znacznie niższa i szczuplejsza, nieznajoma miała więcej wrodzonej godności powagi w całej swej postaci i wydawała się nawet cokolwiek starszą. Około ust hrabianki igrał wieczny uśmiech dziecięcej swobody i wesołości, twarz nieznajomej nosiła więcej smętny, można by rzec, melancholijny jakiś wyraz twarzy. Piękna była równie jedna, jak i druga, wszakże, przy bliższym rozpatrzeniu, wybitna i co do piękności zachodziła różnica. Hrabianka przedstawiała się od razu w całym blasku swych wdzięków i powabów, nieznajoma kazała się podziwiać powoli, stopniowo, potęgując coraz wyżej pierwsze wrażenie, jakie sprawiał jej widok. W hrabiance przebijało się więcej zmysłowej rozkoszy, w nieznajomej przeważał wybitnie czar ideału. Gdyby wolno uciec się do porównania orientalnego poety, można by rzec najtrafniej jego słowy: pierwsza zdawała się ziemię wznosić ku niebu, druga niebo przychylała ku ziemi. Juliusz w swym zdziwieniu, pomieszaniu i zakłopotaniu nie miał ani czasu, ani siły do podobnych zestawień i porównań. Stał na miejscu jak wryty, a w głowie jego jedna tylko wirowała myśl: „To nie Eugenia!” Widząc szczególniejszy stan Juliusza, nieznajoma otrzęsła się powoli z swego pierwszego popłochu i pomieszania. Spoglądnęła śmiało i spokojnie na na pół nieprzytomnego z zdziwienia młodzieńca, a na różowych, przecudnie wciętych usteczkach osiadł nawet lekki uśmiech. I prawie żal się jej zrobiło Juliusza, który nowemu, tak niespodziewanemu spostrzeżeniu zupełnie dał się zbić z toru. — Pan się pomyliłeś? — rzekła dziewczyna, jakby mu chciała przyjść w pomoc. — W samej rzeczy... to niesłychane podobieństwo! — zająknął się, a zachwycone w twarz dziewczyny utkwił spojrzenie. Nieznajoma żywym na nowo oblokła się rumieńcem, a oczy z wolna spuściła na dół. Juliusz uniesiony niejako wbrew własnej woli i wiedzy szałem zachwytu i podziwu, nagle i niespodziewanie pochwycił jej drobną, pulchną rączkę i ścisnął ją silniej, jak gdyby się chciał przekonać, czy nie łudzi się czczą marą wyobraźni. Dziewczyna szarpnęła się prawie przestraszona. — Panie! — zawołała tonem wyrzutu. — Któż pani jesteś? — wykrzyknął Juliusz błagalnym głosem. — Ależ, panie! — wyszepnęła dziewczyna wyrywając rękę i usuwając się w tył. Młodzieniec opamiętał się po chwili. Posunął ręką po czole i odezwał się spokojniej: — Przepraszam panią... postępowanie moje wydaje ci się dziwnym... ale racz mię tylko wysłuchać... Dziewczyna zrobiła gest, jakby mu chciała przerwać. Juliusz skwapliwie ciągnął dalej: — Nie myśl pani, że mię tutaj prosta tylko sprowadziła ciekawość... Dziewczyna obejrzała się niespokojnie i krzyknęła nagle. Juliusz obrócił się prędko. O kilka kroków zbliżał się boczną ulicą Kost' Bulij, groźny i surowy jak duch złowrogi. — Uchodź pan! — zawołała dziewczyna i w zapomnieniu pochwyciła go za rękę, jakby do tym większego nagląc pospiechu. Krótką tylko chwilę trwało to nowe przypadkowe dotknięcie ręki, a wszystka krew silniej zawrzała w Juliuszu, a i dziewczyna zadrżała cała od stóp do głowy. Młodzieniec oczywiście nie myślał usłuchać jej rady. Stał na miejscu nieruchomy, nie odrywając oczu od swego czarodziejskiego widziadła. Kost' Bulij zatrzymał się o dwa kroki przed nim. A strasznym był w tej chwili stary kozak. Oczy błyskały złowrogo spod gęstych krzaczastych brwi, zaciśnięte usta drgały konwulsyjnie, a cała olbrzymia postać wyprężyła się gniewnie i groźnie. Młoda dziewczyna wydała nowy okrzyk trwogi. Kost' zrobił jakieś gwałtowne wysilenie, jakby się pragnął uspokoić. — Niech panna wróci do altany... — ozwał się łagodząc głos ile możności. I podniósłszy z ziemi opuszczone wiosło, postąpił ku brzegu i ręką przytrzymał czółno. Dziewczyna chwilkę chwiała się w niepewności. Wtem zgrabnie i zwinnie wskoczyła w łódkę. Biorąc wiosło z rąk starego kozaka, młoda dziewczyna nachyliła się szeroko do jego ucha i jakieś krótkie, urywane poszepnęła mu słówko. Kost' wzruszył ramionami. Nieznajoma ochoczo plusnęła wiosłem, łódka szybko odbiła od brzegu i skręciła poza zarośla szuwaru. Juliusz niemy i nieruchomy stał na brzegu, pożerając w zachwycie każde poruszenie dziewczyny. Nieznajoma obróciła się ku niemu i skinąwszy z lekka ręką i głową na znak pożegnania dłuższe utkwiła weń spojrzenie. W spojrzeniu tym szczególny przebijał się wyraz. Juliusz zadrżał cały. Niebieskie oczy nieznajomej nie zdawały się żegnać na zawsze z Juliuszem, ale jakby mówiły wyraźnie: „Do widzenia!” Nie troszcząc się wcale o obecność starego kozaka, nie odwrócił oczu młodzieniec, póki łódka i jej czarodziejska sterniczka zupełnie nie znikły z oczu. Teraz dopiero spojrzał na starego kozaka. Pierwszy raz widział go w tak zmienionej postaci. Dotychczas stary kozak zachowywał zawsze wobec młodego dziedzica względy poważania. W tej chwili stał z założonymi na krzyż rękami, w kapeluszu na głowie i z gniewem i lekceważeniem mierzył nie uwolnionego jeszcze z pierwszego wrażenia młodzieńca. — Czego pan chcesz tutaj? — zawołał zuchwałym tonem, o krok postępując naprzód. Juliusz nabiegł krwią na twarzy, ale przytłumiając w sobie gwałtowniejszy wybuch oburzenia odpowiedział spokojnie: — Szukam ciebie. — Tutaj? — W domu cię nie zastałem. — A czegóż pan chcesz ode mnie? — Chciałem pogadać z tobą wyraźnie i otwarcie.., Kost' kiwnął głową niechętnie. Juliusz ściągnął brew. — Ani ty, ani twój gość, maziarz, nie zdajecie się pojmować waszego położenia... waszego... Kozak wzgardliwie machnął ręką. Gwałtowna, nieokrzesana, chłopska natura starego sługi dworskiego nie dała się powściągnąć w chwilach gniewu i oburzenia. — Nie wściubiaj lepiej swego nosa, gdzieś nie dał grosza! — wrzasnął z wściekłością. — Schowaj swoje durne rady dla siebie samego — dodał postępując naprzód z zaciśniętymi pięściami — a fora stąd, bo na kiju wyskoczysz! Nie przygotowany na taki grad słów zelżywych Juliusz stał w pierwszej chwili oniemiały z gniewu i oburzenia. — Łotrze! — zawołał nareszcie, trzęsąc się od złości. Stary kozak zawrócił oczyma. — Tyś sam łotr! — huknął w odpowiedzi piorunującym głosem. — Nieboszczyk pan zrobił z ciebie, charłaka bez butów, wielkiego pana, a za to i po śmierci nie chcesz szanować jego woli, psij synu! Juliusz w kułak zacisnął pięści i nie zważając na nic, chciał w obces rzucić się na olbrzyma, ale w tej chwili ktoś silnie powstrzymał go za rękę. — Co robisz! — szepnął mu głos znajomy. Stary kozak cofnął się w tył i zgrzytnął zębami. — I ten tutaj! — mruknął w wściekłości. — Katylina! — wykrzyknął Juliusz. Pan Damazy Czorgut przybywał jak zawołany, aby wcale nierównej przeszkodzić walce. Rozpierając się szeroko na swych silnych nogach i wpatrując się groźnie w twarz starego klucznika, rzekł swym zwyczajnym lapidarnym stylem: — Słuchaj no ty, stary drabie, ciężą ci już, widzę, twoje kości, ja ci wnet ulżę ciężaru. Kost' Bulij mimowolnie cofnął się w tył. Od owego spotkania w czerwonym pokoju czuł on wielki respekt dla nieustraszonego awanturnika. Juliusz, uniesiony gniewem do najwyższego, chciał koniecznie rzucić się na klucznika. — Stójże! — zagrzmiał mu Katylina niecierpliwie. — Ja się sam z nim rozmówię — dodał. Stary kozak przez ten czas uspokajał się widocznie. Znikł ten dziki, srogi wyraz z oczu i twarzy, a pozostała tylko właściwa mu surowość i pochmurność. Stał wyprężony na miejscu i tylko jedną ręką sięgnął w zanadrze. Katylina postąpił o krok ku niemu. — Z kim to ty mówiłeś, zuchwalcze? — zapytał go zaciskając zęby. Kost' Bulij wyciągnął rękę z zanadrza i łysnął małą krócicą. — Nauczyłem się przezorności od pana — odpowiedział spokojnie. — At, licho się nauczyłeś, mój bratku, bo ja mam zawsze dwie pary przy sobie — rzekł Katylina swym zwykłym drwiącym tonem i ręką chciał sięgnąć do kieszeni. Kozak ściągnął brwi. — Za pozwoleniem, niech pan stoi nie ruszając się na miejscu albo strzelę. Katylina zawahał się. — Cóż z tego, że strzelisz — wybuchł wracając nagle do swego zwykłego, humorystycznego usposobienia — kiedy nie trafisz! — Obaczymy! Krótka ta rozmowa pozwoliła Juliuszowi opamiętać się zupełnie. Lubo słowa starego kozaka wzburzyły gwałtownie wszystką krew w jego żyłach, miał jednak zanadto silne uczucie słuszności, aby się poznać, że swym wtargnięciem do ogrodu i swym napadem na nieznajomą dziewczynę wywołał uzasadniony gniew starego klucznika; a że gniew ten w za gwałtownych objawiał się wyrazach, uniewinniło to cokolwiek charakter i stanowisko byłego poufnika starościca. Uspokojony i znacznie przebłagany wystąpił Juliusz naprzód i odezwał się niezupełnie jeszcze pewnym głosem: — Nie obawiaj się niczego, stary durniu! Nie przyszliśmy, czyli raczej ja nie przyszedłem tu z prostej ciekawości. Nie zastawszy cię w domu, przypadkiem tylko zapędziłem się aż tutaj. — Przypadkiem? — powtórzył Kost' jakby niezupełnie przekonany. — Furtka z twojej obory była otwartą... — A cóż pan chciałeś ode mnie? — przerwał kozak i mimowolnie zdjął kapelusz. — Chciałem ci powiedzieć, że nad tajemnicą, jaka osłania cię w tym dworze, groźna zawisła chmura. Lada dzień może spaść komisja! W miarę spokojnego tłumaczenia się Juliusza miękł coraz stary kozak, twarz jego łagodniała widocznie. Spuścił kurek z pistoletu i chowając go spokojnie w zanadrze, poskoczył ku Juliuszowi i pokornie pochwycił go za kolana. — Przebaczcie, jasny panie! — rzekł prawie rozrzewnionym głosem — przybyliście w miejsce, gdzie według ostatniej woli nieboszczyka, prócz mnie jedna tylko jeszcze żyjąca wstąpić może osoba. Przydybawszy was tutaj — ciągnął dalej odetchnąwszy — uniosłem się za daleko. W nagle zmienionej mowie starego kozaka przebijał się ton tak serdecznej szczerości, że sam Katylina dał się od razu przebłagać i nie myślał już mścić zniewagi przyjaciela. Kost' Bulij ciągnął dalej: — We wszystkim, co robię, wypełniam tylko ślepo wolę nieboszczyka pana. — Ależ nieboszczyk pan nie mógł sobie życzyć, abyś zamykał oczy na wszelkie niebezpieczeństwa — ozwał się Juliusz. Stary kozak uśmiechnął się w dziwny sposób. — Nie bójcie się, jasny panie — odparł z pewnym naciskiem. — Na wszystko ma oczy otwarte kto inny. — Nagle przymilkł, jakby się przestraszył tego, co powiedział. — Ot, co tam wiele gadać — poderwał prędko. — Przysiągłem nieboszczykowi panu, kiedy konał na moich rękach, że ślepo we wszystkim wypełnię jego ostatnią wolę i jak życia własnego będę strzegł tajemnicy, którą mi powierzył. — Bóg mi świadkiem — dodał po chwili wytchnienia — że święcie dotrzymuję przysięgi. Toż, jasny panie, nie pytaj mię o nic i nie badaj sam niczego, bo wszystko nadaremne. — Mówiłem ci, że mi dotychczas chodziło i chodzi tylko o wasze własne bezpieczeństwo — odezwał się Juliusz. — Nie potrzeba tego wszystkiego — odparł z pewnym dobrodusznym nastrojem stary kozak — umiemy sami czuwać nad sobą. — Z tym wszystkim ja bym się wam nigdy nie powierzył! — zaśmiał się szyderczo Katylina. Stary kozak nic nie odpowiedział. Rzucił okiem na przeciwległą wysepkę, a potem z jakimś niepokojem obejrzał się dokoła. Twarz jego postradała znowu ów chwilowy łagodniejszy wyraz i zdawała się niecierpliwić nagle. — Nie mam czasu dłużej rozmawiać z panami — ozwał się prędko. — Odprowadzę panów do furtki. Juliusz i Katylina mimowolnie, zwrócili oczy ku wysepce. Po jednej stronie zarosłej krzewami wysepki wznosił się niewielki ślimak z murowaną altaną, która nosiła formę olbrzymiego grzyba. Wpatrując się w tę stronę, Juliusz i Katylina wydali lekki wykrzyk. Zdawało się obudwom, że spoza muru, przedstawiającego pień grzyba, wychylała się ukradkiem postać kobieca. Stary kozak poszedł mimowolnie za kierunkiem wzroku obudwu młodzieńców i znowu ściągnął brew. — Pójdźmy! — zawołał szorstko. — Pójdźmy! — powtórzył Katylina i machnął ręką. Juliusz z westchnieniem oderwał oczy od wysepki i milczący i zamyślony postąpił za Kostiem, który jakąś krótszą ulicą prowadził prędko ku swej zagrodzie. Katylina gwizdał całą drogę, ale widocznie jakiś jedyny przedmiot zajmował niezwyczajnie jego myśli. Niebawem stanęli wszyscy u wiadomej furtki. Tu stary klucznik zatrzymał się nagle. Cała jego postać przybrała jakiś wyraz poważny i uroczysty. Stanął wprost naprzeciw Juliusza i krzyżując ręce na piersiach ozwał się z silniejszym naciskiem: — Jeszcze jedno słowo, jasny panie! Katylina przestał gwizdać i ciekawie rozszerzył oczy. — Cóż takiego? — zapytał Juliusz. — Chciałbym kilka słów z jasnym panem pomówić na osobności. Katylina z drwiącą miną wzruszył głową. — Sekreta! — mruknął i gwiżdżąc dalej, wszedł na oborę, gdzie go zaraz obydwa psy głośnym powitały szczekaniem. Juliusz i Kost' pozostali sami przy furcie. — Mam jasnemu panu coś powiedzieć, czego dotąd nie myślałem wyjawiać — ozwał się powolnym głosem stary kozak. — Słucham cię. — Jaśnie wielmożny pan wie, że przynosząc z sobą testament nieboszczyka pana, nie zaraz złożyłem go w sądzie, ale przeszło trzy tygodnie po powrocie zatrzymałem go jeszcze u siebie? — Nie słyszałem o tym nigdy. Stary kozak ciągnął jednym tonem dalej. — Chcę wyznać jasnemu panu, dlaczego sobie pozwoliłem takiej przewłoki. — Ale cóż mi na tym może zależeć? Kost' Bulij ruszył głową i ramionami, jakby chciał powiedzieć: „Zaraz się dowiesz”. — Kiedy nieboszczyk jaśnie wielmożny starościc, świeć Panie jego duszy — zaczął po chwili przykrego jakiegoś rozpamiętywania — czuł się już bliskim śmierci, podyktował dwa różne zupełnie testamenta. — Dwa różne testamenta! — zawtórował Juliusz prędko, jakby dobrze nie dosłyszał. — Tak, jasny panie. — I cóż tedy? Kost' Bulij pochylił głowę na piersi i ciągnął, jakby pod wpływem jakiegoś bolesnego wspomnienia. — Na kilka godzin przed śmiercią nieboszczyk przywołał mię do swego łóżka i rzekł mi słabym głosem: „Służyłeś mi wiernie za mego życia, nie wątpię, że zechcesz usłużyć mi i po śmierci. Nie pozwolę nigdy, aby dobra moje, które od wieków należały do rodziny najczystszej szlachty polskiej, dostały się kiedykolwiek w posiadanie cudzoziemców. Mój brat przyjął tytuł, stał się grafem, więc już tym samym stracił prawo sukcesji do Żwirowa”. Tu urwał na chwilę stary kozak, jakby w lepszy szyk układał swe wspomnienia. — Przysiągłem mu po raz drugi — prawił dalej przeskakując cokolwiek w opowiadaniu — wykonać święcie wszystko, co rozkaże. Wtedy rzekł do mnie: „W twoje ręce składam obadwa testamenty, wracaj do kraju i zasięgnij dokładnych wiadomości co do charakteru i sposobu myślenia młodego Żwirskiego, mego imiennika i dalekiego kuzyna, któremu cały mój zapisuję majątek”. Znowu zatrzymał się na chwilę, tym razem snadź dla Zbadania, jakie wrażenie sprawiają jego słowa. — „Jeślibyś go uznał niegodnym tak świetnej zmiany losu” — kontynuował z naciskiem stary kozak — „spal pierwszy testament, a przedłóż sądowi drugi, gdzie wcale inne zawierają się postanowienia. W przeciwnym zaś razie...” — W przeciwnym razie?... — podchwycił spiesznie Juliusz. — „Spal drugi, a przedłóż pierwszy...” — Ty więc? — Spaliłem drugi. — Lecz dlaczego mi to mówisz? — zapytał Juliusz prędko. Stary kozak pokornie skłonił się ku kolanom młodzieńca. — Abyś mi jasny pan nie kazał żałować — ozwał się spokojnie — że nie zachowałem i drugi, późniejszy, aby w razie potrzeby tym pewniej obronić od natrętnej ciekawości przekazaną mi pośmiertną tajemnicę nieboszczyka pana. Juliusz zrozumiał znaczenie całej rozmowy. Zarumienił się z lekka, ale przezwyciężając gwałtowne chwilowe pomieszanie, odpowiedział z stanowczą dobitnością: — Rozumiem cię, Kostiu! Lecz bądź spokojny! Odtąd Dwór Zaklęty nie istnieje dla mnie bynajmniej. Kost' skłonił się uniżenie. — A dla tego? — zapytał po chwili wskazując palcem na oddalonego Katylinę. — Ręczę ci za niego. Kost' z pewnym serdecznym wylaniem pochwycił za kolana młodzieńca, mówiąc wzruszonym głosem: — Dziękuję, jasny panie. Juliusz musnął ręką po czole i zawahał się czegoś. — Jeszcze tylko słówko, Kostiu. — Słucham, jasny panie. — Jedno zapytanie. Kost' schmurzył czoło, jakby z obawy czy niezadowolenia. — Czy będę mógł poznać kiedy tę nieznajomą? Kost' milczał. — Jak to, nigdy? — Nie wiem — odciął krótko. — Nie wiesz, mówisz? — Przysiągłem w najdrobniejszej rzeczy zachować tajemnicę... — A tejże nigdy się nie będę mógł dowiedzieć? — Może... — Może — podchwycił na nowo z jakimś febrycznym pośpiechem. — Bogdaj czy nie prędzej nawet, niż się jasny pan spodziewasz! — dodał, a oczy dziwnym rozgorzały mu blaskiem. — A teraz... — Ani słowa więcej. Juliusz wstrząsł głową, jakby się gwałtem od natrętnych uwalniał zachceń, i wszedł do obory Kostia, gdzie śród ujadania psów tam i nazad przechadzał się zniecierpliwiony Katylina. — Skończyliście? — rzekł z wzgardliwym poruszeniem ramion. — Jedźmy! — odparł Juliusz krótko. Kost' poskoczył do stajni i wyprowadził konia. Katylina, niezadowolony, pokiwał głową. — Nie zmieścimy się obadwaj, muszę piechota wracać do Buczał. Juliusz dopiero teraz mógł zastanowić się nad niespodziewanym pojawieniem się Katyliny w ogrodzie, — Skądże ty się tu wziąłeś? — zapytał go nagle. — Popędziłem za tobą, przekonany z góry, że strzelisz jakiegoś bąka. — To opieka... — Daj pokój — przerwał Katylina, niedbale wzruszając ramionami — beze mnie byłbyś się poczubił z naszym zaklętym klucznikiem. Juliusz zarumienił się na to nieprzyjemne wspomnienie i wskoczył prędko w siodło. — Zaczekam na ciebie u mandatariusza! — zawołał odjeżdżając. — Do widzenia, do widzenia — mruknął Katylina i machnął ręką. Potem obrócił się do kozaka, aby go jakimś szyderczym zbyć pożegnaniem, ale wtem drgnął i lekki wydał wykrzyk. W oknie chaty kozaka mignęła jakaś twarz ludzka, która mu dziwnie jakoś wydała się znajomą. W pierwszej chwili chciał mimo woli rzucić się ku drzwiom: klucznik zastąpił mu drogę. Katylina opamiętał się nagle, zachwiał się na chwilkę, jakby niepewny, co ma robić dalej, ale tuż zaraz machnął ręką i wzruszył ramionami. — Pal diabli całą tę historię! — mruknął przez zęby. I pożegnawszy lekkim skinieniem głowy starego klucznika, zasunął głębiej na uszy swój słomiany kapelusz i gwiżdżąc głośno, puścił się spiesznym krokiem ku gościńcowi. — Dość dziś na jednym odkryciu... — mruknął sam do siebie. — Nasza nimfa ogrodowa nie jest jedną osobą z hrabianką! Ale że to szczególniejsze podobieństwo ma swoje znaczenie, swoje skutki i przyczyny et cetera omnia, za to gardłem ręczę! Zaklęty dwór 02 03